Surgical devices designed to grasp or clamp tissue between a pair of opposing jaws and then joining the tissue with surgical fasteners are well known in the art. In some instruments, a knife is provided to cut the tissue which has been joined by the fasteners. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples, but two part fasteners formed of a material suitable for surgical use can also be used.
Such instruments may include two elongated members adapted to capture or clamp tissue therebetween. Typically, one of the members carries a staple cartridge that houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two lateral rows while the other member has an anvil defining a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. In some instruments, the closure of the two elongated members, or tool assembly, is effected by the actuation of a movable handle that moves a drive beam having a closure apparatus thereon into a contact surface of a tool assembly thereby actuating the tool assembly. A knife can travel between rows of staples to longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the rows of staples.
In laparoscopic and/or endoscopic surgical procedures, the surgical procedure is performed through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through a small entrance wound in a patient. In conventional or open procedures, surgeons directly access an operative site. Because of reduced patient trauma, shortened patient recovery periods and reduced cost, endoscopic procedures are preferred over open surgical procedures.
Articulatable endoscopic stapling instruments including disposable loading units (“DLUs”) or singlye use loading units (“SULUs”) are known in the art. These instruments have provided significant clinical benefits to the field of endoscopic surgery. Nonethereless, there is a continuing need for surgical devices in this area.